May 2nd
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: Just a little one shot. Memorial of May2nd. Tonks lives in this one. Read and review.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Every year, the same memorial.

Every year, the same day.

May 2nd.

To some, it's just another day of remembering that battle.

To others, it's the day they lost a brother, a sister, a wife, a husband, a son or a daughter.

It took Kingsley 11 years to convince Tonks. Since it was Teddy's fist year at Hogwarts, Kingsley wrote to Teddy, asking him how cool it would be if his mother gave a speech about the war. Teddy, of course being a typical 11 year old boy, said it'd be the coolest thing ever.

So, Tonks had to talk about the war.

There was usually 4 speeches: Kingsley's, three others. This year, it'd be Tonks, Dean and McGonagall.

"11 years ago today marks the 11th anniversary of the day Harry Potter finally overpowered Lord Voldemort. Many lives were lost in the war. Fathers, mothers, sisters, brothers, grandparents, aunts and uncles, cousins... Everyone who died, they died a hero. Let us never forget what those men, women or students did for us all. And let us not forget what Harry Potter did that day. He gave us all new hope, new lives, better futures." Kingsley said. "I'm going to call Dean Thomas up now.''

The memorial was always held at Hogwarts, in the Great Hall. Rows and rows of chairs were set up, and the tables disappeared. Parents, students, teachers, everyone always attended to memorial service.

Dean stood in front of the school. "I don't remember the first War. The second war, however, began when I was 15. That's when Harry created Dumbledore's Army. I was 15. I didn't know what war was really like. I didn't understand fully about all the death, fighting and pain that came along with it. Not until I actually had to run. I ran from my family, my friends, people I thought would betray me. I met up with others like me. Others who also had to run. One man, he always stands out to me. He talked nonstop of his daughter, always referring to her as his 'baby girl', even though I knew her a bit, and knew she was 25. He spoke of her as if she were a goddess. As if she was an angel. He loved his family, and that's why he ran. He wanted to give his 'baby girl a chance to be a mother'. I respected him greatly. The Snatchers that worked for the Death Eaters found us. I remember they attacked. Left no one alive. Ted Tonks was his name. He didn't die right away. That's what pains me. He held on a little while. I remember it. He asked me not to help him. He said if he died, it was fine. "I will not outrun death. If death knocks at my door, I know it's time." He said. "I was excited. You know why, Dean?" He asked. I asked him why. He said: "I'm going to be a grandfather. And I couldn't be more proud of my daughter and my son-in-law." I tried to help him, tried to save him. But the Snatchers returned and captured me. He died. He died before he could meet his grandson." Dean said. "I felt as though he was an Uncle to me those months we spent running together. And then, at that final Battle, I was fighting. My best friend, who is almost my brother, fell victim to a curse. I thought he was dead. I was terrified. I stayed by him a month after the war ended, until he got better. The war was terrible. Death everywhere. Death Eaters waiting to kill. It was strange when it ended. I will never forget anyone who died in that final fight. I hope you don't either."

He stepped down and McGonagall stepped up.

"It's day that's difficult to remember, emotionally, anyway. Of course one could remember it physically. The fighting, the yelling, the curses. The chaos. It could rival Hell. A school so safe, so serene, had turned into Hell. People dying left and right, getting murdered, allowing death to hit them if they were injured too badly. I have never seen such a terrible sight. Friends, acquaintances, comrades... One by one, falling. Dead or injured, it didn't matter. Just one more number added. It was terrible. I don't think I'll ever forget. I actually don't want to." McGonagall said. "I found it kind of hard to watch such young people die. Lots of people lost their lives. It wasn't fair. Stand strong for what you believe in. Remember all of what your relatives, friends' relatives...remember what everyone did."

She stepped down and Tonks stepped up.

"I've been in both wars. I was only 8 years old when the first one ended, so I never fought during that one." Tonks said. "This time, however, I fought in the first couple years. But, I had to stop. But after my son was born, I started fighting again. I went to that final battle, even though my husband asked me not to. I couldn't believe it. The school I went to...the school I grew up at... The school I loved, was being destroyed. It was Hell. I could see people I knew, even people I didn't, falling dead. Falling victim to this war. I left my one month old son to go fight with my husband. I was stupid. I distracted him, because he saw me dueling someone who was overpowering me. It got him killed. I hope that all of you know what the people who died have given up. They had families, they had jobs...They had people who loved them. They had lives. Every year on this day, it feels like it did 11 years ago. The pain, the tears...The memories, I guess. We all have memories at this school. It jus depends on what yours are. Everyone who died that day will never be forgotten, and are always honored for what they died for. They will be forever missed, by everyone." Tonks said. "And now, I ask you all to stand, and join us, in holding your wands high, and casting Lumos in memory of all those who died."

White lights fluttered upwards as people stood and cast Lumos. The white lights fluttered up to the ceiling, where they faded. Kingsley took over talking again, as Tonks sat again next to Teddy, who leaned slightly against her. Teddy knew everything Tonks knew about his father, if not more because of Harry, The Weasleys and Andromeda.

Each year.

Each year passed.

Same as the year before.

Each May 2nd.

Each May 2nd, the Wizarding World gathers for a memorial of that final Battle.


End file.
